Terror of Devils
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: Dotoku is a detective, and his mission, destroy the terrorist that plague the nation of Vita. Seishin his loyal partner, will help to target and destroy them before they cause further tragedy. Death, Destruction, Life, Peace, Love, what will prevail? ((Will have some romance between OC's. Lots of action, and crime solving/busting activities. Also Working on summary.))
1. Chapter 1

Terror of Devils

Prologue:

Screams of terror echoed in the pitch black of night. I struggled with no success, for to the wooden, and hard chair I was tied frightfully tight to kept me from doing anything but fear. A girl screamed in terror, before a flash of light and a loud bang was heard. The girl screamed no more, my sister came into sight. Her body dropped to the ground with a fresh bullet wound to the head.

I cringed at the crimson sight. Blood flowed across the ground like a river. The man who had done this awful act came into the open. In his snake like grasp was the venom, a handgun. I panicked, that was all I could really do. Mother started to cry and muffled right now by a gag.

" , you know I am willing to kill you, or maybe your wife, or son this time if you don't join us as our scientist." The horrid man proposed with a forked tongue. I shivered at the thought of any more of us dying. The gun swung effortlessly to the other woman's face, and my mind raced at the speed of light at the thought of my mother dying.

Father, the man who was addressed did not respond. My heart beat like a drum of war. Time seemed to stop. then father replied to the man, "I refuse to work with man slaughterers."

The man sneered, "Fool!" The gun swung and struck as quick as a snake into father's head. He didn't even have time to scream for he died on impact with the bullet. I noticed mother somehow got the gag off and can now be clearly heard.

"Nooo!" Mother screamed a blood curdling scream. Blood poured from father, and I was now in complete mental breakdown.

The man furious at the noise snapped at mother, "Shut up!" He brought the gun to her head and pulled the cold blooded trigger. Her mournful and fearful screams ended as abruptly as they were heard. The room was now filled with sticky blood and the freshly dead bodies of my family. Silence. My heart pounded. My lungs greedily breathed heavily for air. I was in shock, all of my family was dead.

Then a crash was heard, and in bursted the justice bringers known as the police! "You're under arrest for a multitude of crimes! Put your hands in the air!"

"Yeah right, like I would give up a hostage and my freedom to you evil guys!" The man pointed the gun to my head, locked and loaded. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Everything was spinning then black.

Chapter 1:

The sun illuminated the sky fiery red as it crept down to the horizon. People and their mythical beasts known as the wondrous Pokemon wandered the streets, oblivious to any danger that might occur. I stood on the roof of a hotel, peering for the wretched enemy known as Team Canem. This group were a team of vindictive terrorists, and all they wanted was revenge on the political party that dominated the country. Team Canem is now just a small radical group who wants to eradicate the Neko political party, but they slaughter average citizens as well, including some of their own political beliefs! Also there have been reports of Team Canem exploiting those of their party that were not radical enough, by forcing them to join or die. This was pure antagonism to those not radical enough, not helping their cause. I despised them, Team Canem was doing everything wrong for their own beliefs and going way too cruelfully far. My job was to hunt them down, stop, and destroy them, so gleefully I will do just that.

Just then I noticed a man, clothed in pure, dreadful black, and surreptitiously like a shadow he slipped out of an alley and into a large mall. Intrigued I released my cat with psychic powers, also known as an Espeon, from its confines of a Pokeball. This particular Espeon was named Seishin, and she has a wonderfully shinning pink coat of fur. I motioned to her to quickly get us to the ground safely. Seishin used her powers to bring both of us off the roof and to the streets quickly and safely.

When my feet hit the rock hard pavement, I emulated the average citizen, calmly, but quickly walked into the mall. The mall had an aura of excitement, and yet the thought of that man gave it danger too. Seishin followed closely behind me, just like any pet might. However Seishin was my companion, she was the perfect Espeon, staying calm in the face of danger, and in the frenzy of these mall shoppers giving their money away for trinkets.

Suddenly I saw a certain book store, and nostalgia hit me. I vividly remembered when I was young, before my family died, we used to get the best of books here. I shook my head, the memories of them were painful, For team Canem were the ones who brutally murdered my family, and yet another reason why I despise Team Canem. I turned my attention back to the task at hand, I was enthralled to end Team Canem for they never had my attention slip from the moment that incident happened. Then I noticed the same man as before only he had a suitcase. Alarmed I relentlessly shoved my way through the crowd to the person. I didn't have enough proof for a bomb yet, but I would follow this person to appease my anxiety. My instincts told me he was up to no good, and it seemed Seishin was put off by them as well, based on her tail lashings and starring she gave.

Suddenly the person went straight into a ritual of sorts, where people were gathering and praising someone for an accomplishment. Seishin and I didn't care as we ardently stuck to the task at following this person, for we yearned to stop any possibility of Team Canem if at all possible, or else my family will have died without payback. We managed to make it through the crowd who were enticed by that person, like a cheetah we glided toward the shady person who was a shadow. He must of noticed for he made a mad dash for it. Seishin and I chased down our prey, and Seishin on my command used her psychic powers to paralyze him by targeting a certain part of the brain.

When we caught up I shoved him to the wall. Seishin growling, and gave a signal letting me know she had gone through his mind and he was one of them.

"So the famous Neko detective has caught me," he spat at me.

I replied to delusional terrorist who had all sorts of radical, and ideas that would cause anarchy, "Yes, and you Canem radicals will pay!"

"Oh? If you don't do something soon then I will be the only Canem to ever die!" He laughed maniacally. I quickly searched him for the bomb as we talked but could not find it,and noticed his eye on the suitcase. Then realizing the danger that must of been the suitcase, I dropped him.

I exclaimed in panic, "Seishin we got a bomb to deal with in the suitcase! Let's deal with it first!" Seishin let the man go, and joined me to save the mall from the bomb. I yelled, "Everyone there's a bomb run!" The place went wild, and alarms sounded, then I had her psychically open the dreaded suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chaos ensued, screams and yells or raw terror penetrated the air. The mall was alive and frightened for a bomb is thought to blow at any ticking moment. For me though the world was snail paced. My heart pounded against my chest. A million thoughts raced through my head. I ignored everything and focused on taking care of the bomb. For everyone's sake. If this was the end, then fine I would save as many lives as I could.

Seishin opened the suitcase successfully, and inside revealed a series of circuits. But more importantly there was a clock. 1 minute and 25 seconds. That was the time we had to take care of the bomb. My heart skipped a beat knowing how little time we had to defuse this explosive. I saw that Seishin knew the danger of this situation as well.

I told her as calm as I could, "We'll find the wire that will defuse this thing without making it blow, and cut it I guess." Seishin nodded and started to hastefully examine the wires. I frantically looked at the wires as well. However I was afraid that it might blow if I got the wrong one. Seishin pointed to one wire. A red wire. I nodded, for I knew that she had an eye that was chatoyant, and observant, thus I trusted her locating or identifying things for that reason. Seishin psychically pulled out a knife from my pocket and placed it in my hand. I nodded and gritted my teeth nervous that it might still blow. My hand made its way to the wire. Time still seemed to be moving turtle pace so it seemed painfully long, as my hand inched bit by bit to the dangerously and possibly deadly wire.

My heart skipped a few beats as I brought the knife under the wire and cut it. I closed my eyes and cringed slightly expecting to hear a bang and be dead, but none came. Slowly I opened my eye, peering at the bomb, only to see that the timer had stopped, and the wire fully cut. We did it. The bomb was now defused. I sighed loudly in relief, glad that everyone was safe.

I looked at Seishin and saw that she was relieved too, I petted her head, saying, "Good job girl, we did it we stopped the bomb!" Seishin purred and rubbed against the hand that was petting her. I smiled and stood up, giving her a few last pets. The floor was filthy with trash, and assorted items, it was truly a sight that would creep one out. For it seemed like it was a ghosted mall, and it might truly of been a place for ghosts if the bomb had blown the place to useless rubble.

I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs, sighed, and returned Seishin to her Pokeball. I trudged through the dead mall towards the entrance. When I made it to the door there stood a crowd of panic, blue and red flashes, and a great deal of chaotic terror of the dreaded terrorist of Team Canem. It seemed as though the public was completely transfixed with this group, and rightfully so. I knew that the suspect probably got away, and that made my heart a little heavy, knowing they could try again.

A man in blue, gear that could protect or destroy hung from his belt and uniform, he strode over to me in suspicion and questioned, "Who are you, and what's going on inside?"I sighed, taking my hand to a pocket, grasping an object, took it out, revealing my badge.

I told him calmly, "I am Dotoku Kanrisha, I'm on the case of the radicals, and I disarmed the bomb in the mall."

The man blinked, obviously knowing my name and replied, "Y-yes sir! Do you want us to make sure it's all clear?"

I nodded and told him, "There is a suspect on the loose, caucasian male, about 5'6, and black clothing... I should go report this, so tell the other officers here to search for bombs and suspect, and report once area is secured." The officer shook his head in agreement, and relayed the orders to the chief and other officers there. I knew that it was probably safe for now, so I meandered out of the area. I eventually wandered the streets that were frozen in gridlock, due to the incident that occurred, and I got over to my car, which luckily was parked only 3 blocks away.

I took a deep breath, and unlocked the car with my key. I opened the black car door and got in. Starting the car, I noted that I was on a road that thankfully was clear of any major traffic. I started the car, and lead it towards a large grey skyscraper also known as the headquarters of many associations. However the operations for the case on the terrorists was in a smaller building next to the enormous skyscraper. I parked the car in the parking lot for said building in the space specifically stated as "Reserved for employees". Opening the car door, I exited the automobile.

The parking lot was mostly empty, slightly unusual, but this was an unusual day and plus that incident could well of pulled some away from the place like a magnet. I made my way to the building, then straight to the security system. I flashed my badge at the scanner, put my eye to the eye recognition device, and placed my other hand on the hand scanner. After a few seconds the lights scanned everything and dinged the familiar ding that granted entry. The doors unlocked, I stepped back, and went through the unlocked doors.

Inside revealed a hallway, door leading to other parts of the building and offices littered the sides of the wall. I took out Seishin's Pokeball, and released her from within it's confines. She seemed glad to be back as well, and we strolled through the building, making turns as necessary. When I got to the large office room for operations against the terrorist, I looked in and saw the beautiful woman known as Sakana Suta. Her chestnut locks flowed down her shoulders, and the uniform that she wore complimented her fair skin. She was almost as tall as me, but her slim body showed off her features very clearly.

My face flushed red at the sight of her beauty, and my heart pounded. I truly had a crush on Sakana, and Seishin knew full well of my crush and nudged my leg. I looked at Seishin as she pointed with her tail at Sakana, and I knew this meant she wanted me to just ask her out right then, but I wasn't ready for that just yet. I shook my head at Seishin, and hesitantly walked into the office.

I calmed my blush down as I entered, but still somewhat transfixed as always by her splendor, and she noticed me for she greeted, "Hey Dotoku, you hear of the panic downtown? We gotta work on this Team Canem might have something to do with it!"

Nodding I explained to her, "I was there it was Team Canem, they had a bomb, I defused it, however the terrorist got away to my knowledge…"

Sakana sighed and replied, "Well at least no one was hurt right?"

"Yeah true but still," I shook my head and continued, "this doesn't exactly help to stop those murderers, just makes paperwork."

Sakana looked at me in the eye, which made my blush return somewhat, and then she told me sternly, "Well you still have to write up that report, and you better do it right away like you're supposed to!"

I walked nervously over to my desk and said, "R-right will do." I didn't argue with her, I knew she was right. Despite we were evenly ranked I just didn't have the guts to go against what she said. Plus it's that seriousness that made her so wonderful at being a detective, and so good at her job, and so… Attractive… My heart beat furiously like a drum, and my face blushed somewhat more.

I sat down in my computer chair, Seishin quickly hoped to my lap, curling up. I turned on my computer, which took seconds to boot up after making the familiar start up sound. I gently petted her, and simultaneously started on the report.

Once I had finished my report and taking notice in Sakana the whole time of course, I submitted it and noticed it was about time when we could go home.

Sakana must of noticed for she packed up and told me, "Well I'm heading home see you tomorrow!"

I smiled a little at her, blushing, and replied, "Alright bye." Seishin must of wanted to go as well, for she stretched her legs from a curling position, stood on her 4 paws, and lept down to the floor. Due to Sakana leaving my heart and face went back to normal. Next I quickly turned off my computer and with all my and work things secured I exited the building.

Opening the last doors, stepping out into the parking lot I noticed Sakana was still there. I blushed slightly and went to her.

I asked, "Is something wrong?"

Sakana looked at me and told me, "Yes, there is something wrong."

To be continued...


End file.
